Dares & Bets
by Nay-Oh-Me
Summary: what happens when the Tortallan gang play DARES & BETS ? read to find out! RR !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: anything u recognize isn't mine! It belongs to her highness Tamora Pierce!

DARES AND BETS

PROLOGUE

The Tortallan gang (Neal, Owen, Merric, Alanna, George, Jon, Thayet, Numair, Daine, Dom, Roald and Cleon) were all in Neal's room talking, for lack of anything better to do.

"I'm royally bored!" Jon said.

"Do you think the rest of us aren't!" Thayet asked.

"I have an idea!" Neal said excitedly.

"Uh-oh, meathead has an idea, that can't be good!" Dom said mock-seriously.

Neal glared at his cousin, "well why don't we play a game?"

"A game?" George asked skeptically, "your games will probably cause us much sorrow, where as my games…" George flipped a dagger up into the air and caught it in his teeth.

"Show-off," Alanna muttered.

"Fine then!" Neal stuck out his bottom lip, "anyone else have any better ideas?"

"Yeh, I do!" George started juggling 5 of his daggers.

"NO!" everyone yelled at him in unison.

"All right! Well how about a betting game?" George suggested, "and I get to keep the ears," he whispered to Alanna.

"Yeh! All the men yelled.

"No!" Alanna and Thayet shrieked, "Betting is a guy's game!"

"Okay then," Merric, "what about…dares!" (Du-du-du-dun)

"I still like the betting game," George muttered sadly.

"Then lets combine them!" Thayet said enthusiastically.

"Yay!" everyone said.

"Jolly!" said (guess who!) Owen.

So every1 I hope u liked it! Please press that pretty blue button in that pretty left hand corner and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't even mind flames!

Thanx sooooooooooo much if u do!

LUV U ALL!

-Tortall gal


	2. Neal

**Sorry in advance to all Dom fans…I admit I make him look a little bit evil in this chappie! Sorry! But it's funny! (For me at least!) Hehe…this chapter is also a little bit weird…don't ask me why I made it like that…I was just in a VERY weird mood! **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

**twisteddagger**

**no one of consequence**

**LandUnderWave**

**music nerd**

**Pink Squishy Llama**

**x17SkmBdrChiczxx**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize I don't own.**

**And now…on with the story!**

**NEAL**

"So who wants to go first?" Daine asked.

"Not me!" everyone said in unison.

"Well I elect Neal!" Dom said confidently.

"No! Since when did you become the official elector!" Neal said offended.

"Well it WOULD be amusing to see…" Alanna said evilly.

"I said NO!" Neal yelled.

"Neal, I ORDER you to go first! And that's a royal order!" Thayet said cheekily.

"Oh great!" Neal muttered.

"Jolly!" Owen said.

"So Neal what do you want?" Alanna said frighteningly sweetly, "Bet or dare?"

"Er…none?" Neal asked hopefully only to receive glares from everyone in the room, "fine then, dare."

"Oh drat it!" George muttered.

"And because I'm his cousin I get to dare him!" Dom said grinning from ear to ear.

"OH-NO!" Neal said dramatically, "I'm doomed!"

"Muahaha!" Dom laughed, "Anyway, I dare you to kiss 2 things which I will choose, but you have to be blind folded! And you also won't be able to move! Muahaha!"

"You are sooooo evil!" Neal said, close to tears (I'm joking!).

"So Numair? Would you do the honors of keeping my charming cousin still?" Dom asked.

"Sure," Numair said as sparkling black magic ran from his fingers to start chasing Neal around the room. Eventually after about 5 seconds the magic caught up with the shrieking Neal and encased him in black fire.

"Um, Numair, would you mind making sure that Neal can't hear us while we're discussing what he should kiss?" Alanna asked.

"No problem." Numair said lazily and the layer of black fire grew thicker.

"Wait! We need to blindfold him first!" Merric reminded them.

"Oh of coarse," Alanna said, "Cleon, could you?"

"Sure thing, seeing as I haven't said anything yet! Cleon glares at author

"Hey neither have I!" Roald also glares at author they both rushed to get the blindfold lying on the table. Roald reached there first and stepped through the black fire encasing Neal to blindfold him. Once he was out they all started discussing what they should make him kiss.

"Well I think he should kiss my shoes as a token of his loyalty to me!" Jonathan said proudly.

"Yuck! Talk about unhygienic!" Daine said disgustedly.

"I think it would be extremely amusing for us all if he kissed Kel," Cleon suggested.

"Jolly!" Owen said (again)

"Good idea! I'll go get her!" Merric ran out the door.

"Then what about the 2nd thing?" Roald asked.

"Um."

"Er."

"Um."

"Er."

"Um."

"Er."

"Um."

"Er."

"Um."

"Er."

"Um."

"Er."

"Um."

"Er."

"Um."

"Er."

"Hey! What about my daggers?" George suggested.

"Er."

"Please don't start that again!" Thayet pleaded.

"Ok, well as to your idea George darling…NO!" Alanna said.

"Anyone have any other ideas then?" George asked hopefully. No one answered.

"Well I guess he could kiss my little sisters doll," Cleon suggested. Everyone shot him enquiring looks at him. "Well she did give it to me." Cleon said defensively.

"Okay then the doll it is!" Alanna said triumphantly.

"Fine then," George said submissively.

"Good-o!"

"Yay!"

"Yippee!"

"About time!"

"Jolly!" they all said according to their natures.

A few minutes past until Merric came in with Kel in tow.

"Now Kel, we need you to help us with a dare we are going to play on Neal," Thayet explained.

"Okay," Kel said suspiciously ready to run out the door at any moment, "what's the dare?"

"Well, we dared Neal to kiss 2 things," Alanna said slowly.

Realization dawned on Kel, "uh-oh," she said and bolted for the door.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Alanna said wickedly. Purple fire lashed out at Kel binding her to where she stood.

"EEEK! Get me out of here!" Kel shrieked before purple fire flowed over her mouth, closing it.

"You can allow Sir Nealen to hear us now Numair," Alanna said. Numair nodded and a thick layer of the black fire binding Neal flowed back to his waiting hands.

"Mmm-mmm!" Kel screamed. (Translation: "Neal")

"No point Kel," Dom said evilly, grinning at the expression on Kel's face, "I'm pretty sure that Alanna shielded you." Kel's eyes widened.

"Now Neal," Dom turned to him, "we are going to hold 2 things up to you and you must kiss whatever it is, okay?"

Neal sighed, "Let's just get it over with."

"All right!" Alanna said gleefully, "now here is thing number 1!"

Kel watched as a tatty doll flew over to Neal glowing with Alanna's purple magic. Obediently Neal kissed it. "What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just a doll," Alanna said absentmindedly. She was too busy concentrating on moving Kel forward.

Kel felt herself being lifted off the ground and being hurled towards Neal.

"Well Neal! Get ready because here is thing number 2!" Dom said excitedly.

Once Kel was immediately in front of Neal he leaned forward and kissed her smack-bang on the lips.

"Yuck! What was that!" Neal asked outraged, "it was like I just kissed some**_one _**not some**_thing_**!"

"Um, guys?" Alanna asked, "I think maybe now would be a good time for me and Numair to release our captors…and when we do get ready to run!"

"Captors? As in plural? Who else is there?" Neal asked as he strained to see the other person.

"On the count of 3 then," Thayet said, "1…2…3!" Alanna and Jon released Kel and Neal and they all ran out of the door at top speed, afraid of the second lady knight's and the meathead's anger.

"Kel?" Neal asked, "did I…um…just…um…kiss you?"

"Uh…Yeh…I think so," Kel said uncertainly. To be honest she had rather enjoyed that quick millisecond of a kiss. She looked up to notice that Neal had become extremely interested in a loose thread from his shirt.

"Well," Kel said, "um, I'll just be going." She sprinted out the door leaving Neal with his thoughts.

**So how did everyone like it? I have absolutely no ideas for the next chapter, so if you want one PLEASE review?**

**I'm sorry for making this chapter weird but it was the only thing that I could think of! I had a bit of a writers block in the middle of doing this but I hope you ppl still liked it!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! I'm open to suggestions and flames even! **

**LUV YOU ALL! MWA!**

**-Tortall gal **


End file.
